Touch
by milk purin
Summary: Chase the wind.-Jarida


Had the need to write something like this because of Brave's OST.

* * *

"Flyin'?!" Gasped the bushy-red head, unconsciously standing up and slamming her hands on the wooden table. Her sudden reflex action made her choke on her fried haggis.

Her mother wrinkled her nose at the princess' action. Rapunzel giggled, Jack snorted while Hiccup ate uncomfortably.

Pounding her chest with her fist, she managed to cough out the vile food called 'Haggis'. "Ah didne kno' ye could fly!"

Elinor gave her 'the look' and Merida quickly placed her bottom on the wooden seat, though her eyes gleamed of excitement.

"Yea, I can." Jack smirked, continuing to eat breakfast and purposely leaving out the haggis.

From what he had learned, a haggis is filled with meat from a sheep's heart, liver and lungs, added with some sort of filling then closed in the animal's stomach. He cringed as he remembered those unnecessary facts, almost vomiting when his blue eyes caught on of her little brother stuffing it in his mouth, whole. "I can fly where ever and whenever I want." His boasting made her excitement grow wilder.

Elinor stood up and excused herself, her plate half-full. She also, excused the boys and asked Jack to continue his conversation.

"'Eat alot, 'eh?" Merida's father chuckled, a firm hand patting Hiccup's skinny shoulder. He froze for a bit then hastily nodded.

As soon as the family (except for Merida) had left and the door shut close, Merida threw her haggis behind her, Jack froze it and smashed it to pieces and Hiccup folded it in half and tucked it under his plate.

"It's not that baad!" Rapunzel commented with a weak smile. "Wasting food isn't good, and besides, trying out something new is always ...fun."

"'Ye mus' 'ave some strong stomach 'en." Merida commented and laughed at the blonde then her attention turning to the silver-haired boy. "Didn' 'kno ye could fly. Were ye hidin' it from me?"

"No, of course not." He chuckled, a sneaky eye looked over to Hiccup. The brunette boy swallowed his breakfast quite loudly, nervous of what Jack has to say about him.

"Now to think about it..." Jack started, a mischievous hint in his voice. The teens' attention was now at him. "You're the only one who hasn't been up the clouds. I mean, Hiccup takes Rapunzel out sometimes to ride on toothless-"

"I have not!" The viking protested, face fumed red. Rapunzel was also, showing a hint of pink in her cheeks. But nevertheless, she stayed quiet and continued to listen.

"Yea, you have." He commented teasingly, not minding that he was cut off. "So how about it? Want to go with me for a quick fly, princes-"

"'Ye!"

He raised a brow at her sudden answer, then decided to tease her some more for good measure. "You sure? Pretty dangerous up there."

"Danger?" Merida snorted, laughing under her scottish accent. "Yer underestimatin' me, Jack. I've climbed a cliff to a waterfall 'nce. With mah bare haands."

Jack smile-smirked and nodded with approval. "Well then..." He made his way towards the red-head, froze-bitten staff on his left hand, slender fingers reached out to her direction. "Shall we?"

She giggled-snorted, scrambling off her seat then bowed-princess like to him. "Please." Merida said sweetly in a un-Merida tone whilst her freckle-sprinkled hand reached out to meet his cold ones. "Lead th' way, Prince Jack."

He laughed at the title, the bony-fingered hand wrapped around her warm ones.

"Get a room, you two." Hiccup commented, sighing at the chemistry the pair was making.

Merida clicked a tongue at him.

"Leave them be! Romance is a beautiful thing." Rapunzel said dreamily, obviously supporting them. Her brow raised at the brunette boy. "Beautiful like the Aurora skies at night, Hiccup...~"

He the fumed red once again and Jack laughed. His hands wrapped around Merida's waist, pulling her close. "Hang on tight." The guardian smiled at the archer, instantly lifting them off the ground, feet balanced on his staff. She gasped at the levitation, her arms wrapped around his neck.

Smirking, he told the wind to open the window and lead them where the cumulus clouds dwell. He knew that she liked danger so he went faster than his normal flying pace, screams left her lips.

"We're flyin'!" Merida gasped through the sharp cold air, telling them that Winter is coming. Ironically, it already has.

Her fiery curled red locks were whipping her face, (and his face as well), lifting at the direction of the wind. "I-I've neva' imagined this was possible!"

Jack simply smiled at her comment. It was obviously rare for this girl to be surprised. Normally, she would be cocky and competitive.

"Look!" She panted, an arm bravely pointed to the ground. "'Ye can see all th' lands from 'ere!" Her pale blue eyes widened as she examined the miniatured-sized land, gasping as she see eagles swooping down for preys or bears fishing.

The boy would pay no attention to the nature scenery, for his was in front of him. He observed that freckle trail that was scatted generously on her round face, the way her ginger eyebrows was naturally arched, her pale blue round eyes would go from large then into a squint. He observed the little things that was enough to call her beautiful.

Unconsciously, he planted a small kiss on her rosy cheek, a gasp and more pink was received from her. Of course if he had stayed in the air, there would be an awkward silence and a high chance of letting go of her because the nervousness would take over his system.

Her arms were still wrapped around his neck and shoulder, Jack dived down to the cotton-like clouds, making trail holes as he left. Merida gritted her teeth as the sensation of falling wasn't nice to her stomach. It made her tummy feel empty and her organs rise to her thumping chest. Jack of course, was already used to that.

As the pair reached the forest floor, he gently let go of the girl's waist. The red-head then fell on the ground, knees shaking from the flying.

"First timers..." Jack muttered, helping the girl up. She then planted a small peck on his cheek, opposite of where he had put his on hers.

"P-Payback." Merida muttered, staggering away from him. Sighing, he placed one of her left arm across his shoulder, his right arm then clung to her hips. "You're hopeless..." He sighed, a pale pink glowed under his dead-colored skin. "Come on, I'll help you go back..."


End file.
